New Adventure in New World
by Devil Brain Fujo Yaoi
Summary: Beberapa Anak terpilih diperintahkan untuk bekerjasama dengan 3 orang yang bahkan tidak mereka duga. Mereka harus bersatu untuk mengalahkan sebuah aliansi terbesar di 2 dunia berbeda. Siapakah aliansi tersebut? Apakah mereka bisa menghadapinya?
1. Chapter 1

New Adventure In New World

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Digimon©Akiyoshi Hongo & Bandai

Rate : T

Genre : Adventure

Summary : Beberapa Anak terpilih diperintahkan untuk bekerjasama dengan 3 orang yang bahkan tidak mereka duga. Mereka harus bersatu untuk mengalahkan sebuah aliansi terbesar di 2 dunia berbeda. Siapakah aliansi tersebut? Apakah mereka bisa menghadapinya?

Book 1 : Prolog (Pengenalan Tokoh)

1 . Taichi Yagami (17 tahun)

Leader pertama yang menjelajahi dunia Digital. Partnernya adalah Agumon, pemegang crest Courage. Sifatnya keras kepala, tidak terlalu menguasai teknologi

2. Yamato Ishida (17 tahun)

Sahabat Taichi. Partnernya adalah Gabumon, pemegang crest Friendship. Sifatnya pendiam, keras, selalu terbawa emosi, terkadang selalu bertengkar dengan Taichi karena masalah sepele.

3. Koushiro Izumi (16 tahun)

Sahabat Taichi. Partnernya adalah Tentomon, pemegang crest Knowledge. Sifatnya serba ingin tahu, senang akan teknologi yang maju, mengetahui segala seluk beluk internet dan teknologi komputer.

4. Hikari Yagami (16 tahun)

Adik perempuan Taichi. Partnernya adalah Tailmon, pemegang Armor & Crest Light. Sifatnya susah di mengerti, nekad, keras kepala, dan takut akan aura kegelapan yang kuat.

5. Ken Ichijouji (16 tahun)

Sahabat Hikari. Partnernya adalah Wormmon, pemegang crest Kindness. Sifatnya pendiam dan tertutup, seorang anak jenius dalam berbagai bidang.

6. Takuya Kanbara ( 16 tahun)

Leader di Frontier (leader ke-4 setelah Taichi(Adventure), Daisuke(02), & Takato(Tamers)). Tidak memiliki partner, hanya saja dirinya yang bisa Shinka menjadi digimon, Spiritnya adalah Fire. Sifatnya keras kepala, mendewasa.

7. Kouji Minamoto (16 tahun)

Sahabat Takuya(bisa dibilang Rival, menurut ketidak akraban mereka). Sama halnya seperti Takuya, tidak memiliki partner, Spiritnya adalah Light. Sifatnya sangat pendiam, dingin, keras kepala setara Takuya, namun bisa berubah sewaktu bersama Kouichi, Saudara kembarnya.

8. Kouichi Kimura (16 tahun)

Saudara kembar Kouji, yang terpisah karena perceraian kedua orang tua mereka. Tidak memiliki partner sama halnya seperti Takuya dan Kouji, Spiritnya adalah Darkness. Sifatnya berlawanan dengan Kouji, namun sedikit posessive dan protektif dengan Kouji.

9. Sasuke Uchiha (17 tahun)

Berasal dari Clan Uchiha. Memiliki jutsu Api dan Petir dan juga memiliki mata Sharingan, mata yang hanya di miliki Clan Uchiha. Sifatnya dingin, tidak peduli sekitar, menyebalkan, kata-katanya menusuk.

10. Naruto Uzumaki (16 tahun)

Berasal dari Clan Uzumaki yang beberapa tahun lalu di hancurkan oleh Orochimaru. Memiliki jutsu Angin, dan di tubuhnya tersegel bijuu bernama Kyuubi. Sifatnya berbeda dengan Sasuke, anak yang periang, hangat, hiperaktif dan ceroboh.

11. Sabaku no Gaara (17 tahun)

Kazekage dari Sunagakure. Jutsu yang di milikinya adalah Pasir, dahulu di tubuhnya tersegel bijuu bernama Shukaku, namun telah di ambil oleh Orochimaru. Sifatnya pendiam dan campur aduk

A/N :

Nah, segini saja dulu.

Kalau perasaan para reader's ini cerita pantas untuk dipublish atau penasaran dengan ceritanya yang bahkan tidak pernah di bayangkan sebelumnya, maka saya akan lanjutkan ceritanya.

Sebetulnya ide ini saya dapat secara tidak sengaja, waktu secara bersamaan nonton video Digimon Adventure, Digimon Frontier, dan Naruto Shippuden.

Mungkin para readers bingung dengan digimon, yah karena anime satu ini sudah lama banget tidak tayang. Supaya gak bingung bisa aja para readers mencari-cari tentang digimon di Google!

Re-view bila suka, Flame bila ada kekurangan dari penulisan saya, dilarang Bashing


	2. Darkness Come Back

New Adventure In New World

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Digimon©Akiyoshi Hongo & Bandai

Rate : T

Genre : Adventure

Summary : Beberapa Anak terpilih diperintahkan untuk bekerjasama dengan 3 orang yang bahkan tidak mereka duga. Mereka harus bersatu untuk mengalahkan sebuah aliansi terbesar di 2 dunia berbeda. Siapakah aliansi tersebut? Apakah mereka bisa menghadapinya?

Book 2 : Darkness come back

"Akhirnya, kejayaan untuk menguasai dunia digital dan dunia nyata akan terwujud!" kata makhluk pink bertopeng, perwujudannya bagaikan seorang ksatria baja yang siap perang, Dynasmon.

"Dengan begitu, Tuan Lucemon akan menjadi penguasa Dunia digital!"kata makhluk yang satunya lagi sama halnya seperti Dynasmon tapi wujudnya seperti prajurit baja putih, di kepalanya memiliki sepasang tanduk dan di punggungnya terdapat sepasang sayap berwarna hitam yang membentang, Rhodo Knightmon.

"Aliansi seperti ini pun tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh anak-anak terpilih itu, jadi mereka tidak akan mengganggu kita lagi" makhluk seperti anak kecil berambut blonde pendek, dengan sayap seraph berbeda warna satu sama lain, Lucemon. Dynasmon dan Rhodo Knightmon berlutut di hadapan Lucemon, Lucemon menyeringai "ayo, kita menuju Konoha"

.::Digi T-RX Fujo Yaoi::.

~Odaiba~

"A-APA!"seorang remaja berambut merah marun menatap layar laptopnya yang berwarna kuning. "Kenapa bisa jadi begini? Ada apa ini!" remaja itu atau sebut saja sebagai Koushiro Izumi memperhatikan titik berwarna merah yang muncul berkedip-kedip dan semakin banyak.

'Koushiro-kun' Koushiro terkejut dan menatap kearah lain dari tampilan di laptopnya, dan muncul tab baru yang menampilkan seorang kakek-kakek berambut dan berjanggut putih.

"Ge-Gennai" Ya, kakek-kakek itu adalah Gennai, penjaga dunia digital.

'Koushiro-kun, kegelapan muncul kepermukaan! Digimon kegelapan telah kembali, mereka bekerjasama dengan seorang manusia"

"A-Siapa itu?"

'aku tidak tau, tapi kau akan tau nanti! Pergilah dengan menaiki Trailmon menuju ke tempat digimon kegelapan beraliansi, bawalah beberapa anak terpilih untuk membantu!'

"Baik!"Koushiro mengangguk

'dan, di stasiun nanti kalian akan bertemu dengan anak terpiiih yang lainnya! Satu lagi Koushiro-kun'

"apa itu?"tanya Koushiro penasaran.

"Kau akan sangat menyukai tempat yang akan kalian datangi nanti"

~Konoha Gakure~

Seorang cowok berambut emo bermata Onyx sedang berjalan tak tentu arah, banyak orang yang protes padanya karena jadi korban tubrukan cowok tersebut, namun cowok tersebut malah memandang tajam orang yang protes. Cowok itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha, dalam keadaan hati yang badmood, Sepertinya~

Flashback

"Orochimaru?"

"ya, karena itulah kalian aku panggil! Entah berita ini benar atau tidak, aku ingin kalian menyelidikinya!" perintah seorang wanita berambut pirang, Tsunade "aku memiliki firasat kalau aliansi tersebut bukanlah aliansi para Ninja, mungkin aliansi tersebut bukanlah manusia"

"maksudnya?" tanya cewek berambut blonde kuncir 2, Naruto Uzumaki

"ya, makhluk yang tidak bisa di sangka-sangka keberadaannya dan tidak nyata akan wujudnya"Tsunade menghela napas saat Naruto menunjukan kalau dia bingung. "mereka seper-"

"Hantu, Setan, siluman dan monster" potong Sasuke yang dari tadi berdiam diri.

"a-Aku benci semua makhluk itu~"kata Naruto bergidik takut

"Tsunade-san, apakah hanya diriku saja yang pergi bersama Dobe ini?" Tanya Sasuke, Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Teme! Siapa yang Dobe hah?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dirimu?" sentil Sasuke di jidat Naruto.

"Berhenti kalian!"peringat Tsunade saat Naruto akan membalas Sasuke "Tentang pertanyaan kau tadi, Sasuke!" Sasuke menatap Tsunade "bukan hanya kalian saja, ada 1 orang lagi yang belum tiba di sini"

"Siapa itu? Sakura-chan kah? Atau Sai? Kakashi-Sensei? Yamato-Taichou?"

"tidak 4 orang itu, mereka sudah aku perintahkan menuju tempat Orochimaru bermarkas"

"lalu siapa?" tanya Sasuke, bertepatan dengan itu pintu ruang hokage terbuka, muncul seorang cowok berambut merah marun, di dahinya ada tato kanji 'AI', Sabaku no Gaara.

"Gaara" Naruto tersenyum melihat kedatangan Gaara, Sasuke menatap tajam Gaara.

"Che, kenapa jadi dia" tunjuk Sasuke.

"tidak ada bantahan Uchiha! Karena kalian sudah berkumpul aku akan menjelaskan kepada kalian" Sasuke, Naruto dan Gaara menatap ke arah Tsunade "Kalian harus pergi ke kuil api, di sana kalian harus menunggu beberapa anak yang akan bekerja sama dengan kalian" Tsunade menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke cs "Mereka di sebut Digidestine"

"Digidestine? Mereka dari desa mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Mereka tidak dari desa manapun, bahkan mereka tidak hidup di waktu sekarang ini! Tapi mereka menuju kesini dengan menjelajah waktu"

Flashback Off

"memangnya ada manusia yang bisa menjelajah waktu! Dasar aneh sekali si Tsunade itu" kata Sasuke entah pada siapa

~Shibuya Station~

"Lama sekali, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" kata seorang remaja memakai topi dan terselip gogle, Takuya Kanbara.

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ophanimon tadi? Kita akan pergi menuju kesuatu tempat bersama dengan beberapa orang dari Odaiba!" kata seorang cowok berambut panjang di ikat kuda.

"bukan itu maksudnya, yang aku tanyakan adalah apa yang terjadi sampai kita harus menunggu anak dari Odaiba itu"

"salah satu dari mereka akan menjelaskan semuanya pada kita"kata remaja yang hampir mirip dengan Kouji namun berambut pendek, Kouichi Kimura.

"Hm?" Takuya dan Kouji menatap kearah Kouichi melihat, di seberang jalur kereta terdapat 5 remaja, salah satunya melambai kearah mereka.

"Mereka, bukankah~"

**To Be Continue**

A/N :

Oke, saia sudah lanjutkan!

Walau tidak ada review saia akan tetap nulis!

Karena saia sangatlah ingin berimajinasi menggabungkan Digimon sama Naruto.

Cerita ini sama kayak Digimon Xross Wars 02, waktu Taichi, Daisuke, Takato, Takuya dan Masaru di panggil oleh Clockmon kemasa depan.

Nah, untuk Naruto sieh kayak Movie Naruto Shippuden 1.

Mungkin para readers bingung dengan digimon, yah karena anime satu ini sudah lama banget tidak tayang. Supaya gak bingung bisa aja para readers mencari-cari tentang digimon di Google!

Re-view bila suka, Flame bila ada kekurangan dari penulisan saya, dilarang Bashing


End file.
